Cars For Sale
Cars For Sale is the 15th episode of Season 2 in Glee: A New Beginning. It aired on March 17, 2012. Was written by ArpickgLeeker. Plot It starts with the kids in the Choir Room. Will, Well, I'm so happy to say this... Abi, Are you pregnant? Will, No, I don't think that is even possible, what I'm going to say is that a guy wants to audition for the Glee Club. Daniel, Don't you think it is too late? Charlie, It is never late to follow your dreams. Abi, That was deep. Will, Come in please. Mickey, Hello, my name is Mickey Lopez, and I would love to join Glee Club, and as my cousin was here, I think it will be a great idea to join. Mike, Are you Santana's cousin? Mickey, Yes. Mike, Creepy. Will, Let's hear you. Mickey, Well, I'm going to sing Starships by Nicki Minaj. Luke, I don't want to ruin your audition, but I sang straships a few weeks ago, and it will be boring if you sing it too. Jade, What Luke wants to say is that, if you sing it your performance won't have the same power. Mickey, You sang with him right? Jade, Yes. Mickey, Come on, I don't think I'll be better than you. Hit It! Mickey:' Let's go to the beach, each Let's go get away They say, what they gonna say? Have a drink, click, found the bud light Bad b-tches like me, is hard to come by The patron own, let's go get it on The zone own, yes i'm in the zone Is it two, three? Leave a good tip I'mma blow off my money and don't give too quick I'm on the floor, floor I love to dance So give me more, more, till I can stand Get on the floor, floor Like it's your last dance If you want more, more Then here I am Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Can't stop 'cause we're so high Let's do this one more time Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Let's do this one last time Hands up... Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray Now spend all your money cause they pay pay pay And if you're a cheat, you a chea-chea-cheat My name is Michael, you can call me Mickey Get on the floor, floor Like a chola's dance If you want more, more Then here I am Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Can't stop 'cause we're so high Let's do this one more time Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Let's do this one last time Hands up... We're higher than a mothersucker Charlie, That kid was amazing. Jade, Yeah, but he is not better than me. Charlie, No one is better than you. Jade, Thank you. Charlie, You're welcome. Luke gets by them. Luke, I will kill him, but I'm thinkin, should I put him inside a box or a plastic bag? Jade, You're weird Luke, really weird. Luke, He is popular and he sings really good. Charlie, Like you, Jade, Caro, Chuck, Abi, me and all the kids in the Glee Club. Chuck gets by them too. Chuck, Jealous Luke? Luke, Shut up. Chuck, It's ok, I understand you. Jade, Really? Chuck, No, I don't. Charlie, See you later we have classes. Jade, Bye. Luke, So a box or a plastic bag? Chuck, You're weird Luke, really weird. Later Teddy was with Dj in Dj's aunt house. Teddy, Why did you came here? Dj, You may know the reasons. If I'm in the school, I can... Teddy, I know, the guys told me that. But why you didn't tell me. Dj, I could hardly talk Teddy. Teddy, Sorry, I'm really sorry. Dj, It's ok, I'm sorry too. Teddy, You shouldn't be sorry, it is not your fault. Dj, I know, I just thought it will sound good. Teddy, I love you so bad. Dj, I love you too. They kiss. Teddy, I have to leave, but I'll come back. Dj, It's ok, at least I know you're ok. Teddy, You're ok too. Dj, Can you come please? Teddy, Yes. Dj kisses Teddy with pation. Teddy, We shouldn't do this. Dj, I know, I just want to make sure you care about me and my health. Teddy, Bye. Dj, Bye. It starts as tears starts falling through Teddy's cheeks. ''Penny: I've waited a hundred years But I'd wait a million more for you Nothing prepared me for the privilege of being yours, I do If I had only felt the warmth within your touch If I had only seen how you smile when you blush Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enought I would have known what I was living for all along What I've been living for'' ''Penny: Your love is my turning page Only the sweetest words remain Every kiss is a cursive line'' ''Penny with ND backing: '''Every touch is a redefining phrase' 'I surrender who I've been for who you are Nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart If I had only felt how it feels to be yours I would have known what I've been living for all along'' ''Penny: What I've been living for'' ''Penny:' We're tethered to the story we must tell When i saw you well I knew we'd tell it well With the whisper we will tame the vicious scenes Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees It ends in the Choir Room. Everybody clap to her and was almost crying. Jade, It was beautiful. Will, Really beautiful Penny. Penny, Thank you. Will, Now good news, we're going to make a car wash. Charlotte, Excuse me? Will, We don't ave money for going to Miami because the school will pay Acoustic Rush's trip. Ashton, It sucks! Charlie, Yeah, two years being a Glee Club and they pay us with this. Abi, Actually, they don't pay us anything. Will, I'm sorry guys. Jade, It's ok Mr. Schue, what can go wrong? Caro, What can go wrong? You want me to tell you what can go wrong? This, there are no cars here. Mickey, We should do something about it. Mark, What? We should go to the middle of the street and start singing? Penny, Mark you're brilliant. Mark, Really? Austynn, I think I know what we should do. Chuck, Not Big Time Rush again right? Austynn, Girls? Charlotte, Hit It! ND Girls: '''Ooh, do do do do do do do Car wash, car wash Ooh, do do do do do do do Car wash, car wash ''Caro: Yeah, let's drop it on 'em like this'' ''Jade:' You might not ever get rich, ha Let me tell you it's better than digging a ditch There ain't no telling who you might meet A movie star or maybe a common thief Jade with New Directions (Jade): '''Working at the car wash (oh oh, yeah yeah) At the car wash, yeah (ooh, yeah yeah) At the car wash (sing it with me now) Working at the car wash, yeah ''Caro:' Oh, oh ''Jade: Said, said, said, sing'' ''(New Directions Girls) Caro: (Work and work) Well those cars never stop coming (Work and work) Keep those rags and machines humming (Work and work) My fingers to the bone (Work and work) Keep on and can't wait till it's time to go home'' ''Jade with New Directions Boys: Hey, get your car washed today Fill up and you don't have to pay Hey, get your car washed today Fill it up, right away'' Caro (Jade): '''Work at the, car wash Sharks in the water make they jaws lock When I swim through the grim, I'm too hot Y'all can make y'all bets Y'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch Shark's lair, bow down playa 'Cause this right here will be your worst nightmare (nightmare) Work that, work that, pop back, hurt that Turn this up and bang it all up in the surface ''New Directions (Jade): Working at the car wash (ohhh, yeah) At the car wash, yeah (come on work, baby work it, say now) At the car wash (ahh) Working at the car wash, yeah'' ''Jade:' So come on, come on, come on, come on, come on New Directions: '''Hey, get your car washed today (Jade: hey) Hey, get your car washed today Hey, get your car washed today (Caro: phenomenal hit) At the end of the song the parking lot was full of cars. Jade, So, what were you saying? Caro, I'm sorry, nothing can go wrong. Jade, I knew you will say that. Later the kids were in the Choir Room. Will, Well after all your hard work we made enough money for the half of the tickets. Caro, Just the half? Charlie, At least it is something. Will, Well we need 16 tickets, and we already have eight. Jade, What else can we do? Will, What about another car wash? Charlie, It is really hard to wash cars all day down the sun. Chuck, Yeah, I'm white and if you take a look to me, believe me I'm brown. Ashton, Is true, he is brown now. Will, Well, we have to do something to get money. Caro, I hate Acoustic Rush. Charlotte, The good thing is that they won't be here next year, so New Directions have a free pass to all the competences, without washing cars. Mickey, I think I know what we should do now. Daniel, What? Mickey, Hit It! ''Mickey:' Today I don't feel like doing anything I just wanna lay in my bed Don't fell like pickin' up my phone So leave a message at the tone 'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything ''Luke (Mickey): I'm gonna kick my feet up, then stare at the fan Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants Nobody's gonna tell me I can't (Naahh)'' ''Mickey: I'll be lounging on a couch, just chillin in my snuggie Click to MTV so they can teach me how to Douggie, 'Cause in my castle I'm the freakin man'' Luke: '''Ooooh Yes I said it I said it I said it 'cause I can! ''Luke and Mickey with ND backing:' Today I don't fell like doing anything I just wanna lay in my bed Don't fell like pickin up my phone So leave a message at the tone 'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything (Luke: Nothing at all) New Directions: '''Huhul, huhuuuul (Mickey: Nothing at all) Huhuuul, huhuuul ''Luke: No, I ain't gonna comb my hair. 'Cause I ain't going anywhere No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, ooooh'' ''Mickey:' I'll just strut in my birthday suit, and let everything hang loose Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeeeaaah ''Luke: Oooh, today I don't fell like doing anything I just wanna lay in my bed'' ''Mickey: Don't fell like pickin up my phone So leave a message at the tone'' Luke and Mickey with ND: ''Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything (Luke: Nothing at all)'' ''New Directions:' Huhul, huhuuuul (Mickey: Nothing at all) Huhul, huhuuuul ''Luke and Mickey: Nothing at all'' It ends as Luke and Mickey share a hug. Luke, You're really cool dude. Mickey, Yeah, you too. Chuck, Awesome! Ashton, Yeah. Later Teddy and Dj were at Dj's house. Teddy, I'm glad you came back to your house. Dj, Me too. Teddy, Just one thing. Dj, Yes? Teddy, Why did you mother asked me to come? Dj, I didn't knew she called you. Teddy, There's something weird here. Dj's parents get in Dj's room with Teddy's mom. Teddy, Mom what are you doing here? Teddy's mom, Son, we have to talk with both of you. Dj, Mom, dad, what happen? Dj's mom, For your health we decided that, I can't say this. Dj's dad, For your health we decided that you can't be together. Teddy, What?! Dj, Why? Teddy's mom, We know you're really in love. Dj's mom, And that maybe someday you're going to get married. Dj's dad, But it can't be now, you can't be together now, it means a lot of risks. Teddy's mom, And Teddy, I know you want the best for Dj. Teddy, Yeah, and the best for him, actually the best for us is to be together. Dj, Yes and... Dj paralyzes for a few seconds. Teddy, Dj are you ok? Dj, Yes, yes. Dj's mom, We shoul call the doctor. Dj, Leave like that, I'm ok. Dj's dad, This what we want to avoid. Dj, If you want me to be happy, or healthy, let me be with Teddy. That's the only way I'll be ok. Dj's mom, But Dj... Dj's dad, I guess Dj is right. We should let them stay together. Teddy's mom, Are you sure. Dj's dad, Yes. Teddy, Really? Dj's dad, Sure. Dj, Oh my God! Dad I love you! Dj hugs his dad. Teddy, You won't regret this. Teddy's mom, We know it. The next day the kids were in the Choir Room and Will gets in. Will, I have an excellent idea for getting money. Abi, What, selling alcohol to students? Will, No, we will make a Disney show. Caro, What is that? Will, We will make a Disney concert in the auditorium, and people will pay to watch it. Chuck, Lets be honest, no one will go if we do it. Will, Don't lose your faith. Abi, You're deep too Mr. Schue. Charlie, We will make it work. Jade, Yes, we make people like what we do. Charlotte, That's a fact. Teddy and Dj get in the Choir Room. Jade, Dj! They all stand up and hug Dj. Dj, I can't have strong feelings, guys. Chuck, Come on it just come, once a week. Dj, I guess you're right. Penny, I'm so happy you come back! Dj, Me too. Charlie, I know how we can celebrate this with one of Dj's favorite songs. Dj, Paramore? Charlie, Hit It! '''''J ade: '''You were my conscience So solid, now you're like water And we started drowning Not like we'd sink any farther But I let my heart go It's somewhere down at the bottom But I'll get a new one And come back for the hope that you've stolen ''Jade and Charlie with ND:' I'll stop the whole world I'll stop the whole world From turning into a monster And eating us alive Don't you ever wonder how we've survived? Well now that you're gone The world is ours ''Charlie (Jade): I'm only human I've got a skeleton in me But I'm not the villain Despite what you're always preaching Call me a traitor I'm just collecting your victims And they're getting stronger I hear them calling (Calling) They're calling'' ''Jade and Charlie with ND: I'll stop the whole world I'll stop the whole world From turning into a monster Eating us alive Don't you ever wonder how we've survived? Well now that you're gone The world is ours'' Jade and Charlie: '''Well, you'd better strength in solutions But I liked the tension And not always knowing the answers But you're gonna lose it You're gonna lose it ''Charlie and Jade with ND (Jade):' I'll stop the whole world (Whole world) I'll stop the whole world From turning into a monster And eating us alive Don't you ever wonder how we've survived? Well now that you're gone The world... ''Jade and Charlie with Nd (Charlie): I'll stop the whole world (Whole world) I'll stop the whole world From turning into a monster And eating us alive Don't you ever wonder how we've survived? Now that you're gone The world is ours'' Songs Starships by Nicki Minaj: Sung by Mickey. Turning Page by Sleeping At Last: Sung by Penny with New Directions. Car Wash by Christina And Missy Elliott: Sung by Jade, Caro and New Directions. The Lazy Song by Bruno Mars: Sung by Mickey and Luke with New Directions. Monster by Paramore: Sung by Charlie and Jade with New Directions. Trivia This is the first time a guy joins New Directions after Regionals. Mickey is the second New Direction member being cousin of a former New Directions member. Cast Abbie Lynn Montello as Abi Lynn Lopez BrittanaAndKlaineLover as Caroline Caro Underwood Camsay as Charles Chuck Salvatore ArpickgLeeker as Charlie John CJ Thompson Laurakeee as Charlotte Scott ArashiKagami as David Dj Pierce QuinnQuinn as Jade Weaters xIamAweSam as Lucas Luke Hamilton ArpickgLeeker as Mark Criss ArashiKagami as Theodore Teddy Stilinski Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang Klainer 619 as Ashton Scott Wicked.Renthead-Gleek as Daniel Strong Samchelfan as Penny Lefebvre TaylorSwift-Finchelfan as Austynn Bledsoe Limaheights as Mickey Lopez